<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waddles by MistressOfLions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869214">Waddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions'>MistressOfLions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nyx Ulric, Yuletide Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waddles and waffles, these are a few of Cor's favorite things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cor watched with a grin as Nyx bustled about in the kitchen, flittering between between tasks as he set about making breakfast; he had offered to help but the flat look his mate shot him quickly gave Cor his answer.</p><p>The smell of cooking waffles and fresh fruit danced along Cor's senses, the scent of his pregnant omega only adding to the deal in Cor's mind, the scent of pinewood and vanilla slightly overpowering Nyx's own scent of seasalt and citrus.</p><p>A ringing from the kitchen timer drew both mates attention to it, and Cor gazed at his mate, a primal sense of satisfaction settled deep in his gut as he watched Nyx waddle away from the fridge, setting down the juice he had in his hand as he went to flip the waffle. "Stop gloating. I can smell how pleased you are all the way over here."</p><p>"What? Can I not be pleased with how round you are with my pup?" Cor said, leaving his perch to stand behind Nyx. A pleased trill left him as Nyx purred at their closeness, wrapping his arms around Nyx's waist, Cor nuzzled into the younger man's neck, nosing at the scar of their mating bite. He felt as Nyx went lax in his grip, his own hand reaching up to cover Cor's.</p><p>"I suppose, I can give you this one. Considering you managed to beat both my birth control and the morning after pill. My doctor is still shocked." Nyx intoned, feeling as Cor grinned into his neck, more than a little pleased that he had manged both of those feats.</p><p>Nyx blinked as Cor began lowly singing, his hand clasped over Cor's as it rubbed his stomach, the pup seeming to be even more active the cooler it gets. A phrase had Nyx laughing as Cor softly sang it, "Waffles and waddles are just a few of your favorite things huh?" Nyx grinned as he turned the waffle iron off before spinning in Cor's arms to face his alpha, "What else are you favorite things?"</p><p>Cor brushed his lips along Nyx's neck before tugging at Nyx's earlobe with his teeth, cause Nyx to give a soft moan. "Why don't I show you?"</p><p>"Best idea you've had all morning." Nyx purred.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>